My Everything
by Angeles Erare
Summary: A Little Fluffy Tidus/Yuna Songfic Done To "My Everything" By 98 Degrees... Now, R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters… let alone much else… (  
  
A/N: A little Tidus/Yuna songfic… ( I wrote this right after I saw the scene in the lake (near Bevelle), for all others who have seen that FMV… you'll know why I'm so fluffy in this fic… Teheheheh… Hope you liek it!! Done in Yuna's POV.  
  
BTW, I know lots of people read my fics, but never review them! Even if it's a flame, please please PLEASE R/R!!  
  
Some spoilers, so if you don't want to read any spoilers, don't read this…Remember, I warned you!! My first songfic!  
  
1 My Everything  
  
The loneliness of nights alone  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry.  
  
Then like the sun shining up above,  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love.  
  
'Cause all the things I couldn't see… are now so clear to me  
  
I wanted to scream. To think… That I would never see them after this pilgrimage made me… Terrified. Scared of never hearing his voice again. Never seeing his caring eyes watch over me… No, cancel that, just never seeing everyone again was scary enough.  
  
That day, in the lake, he had asked me to stop my pilgrimage. I sincerely wanted to… But I couldn't. All those people that needed the Calm, that hope of surviving… I…I just couldn't stop. I had to bring peace and harmony to the people. Even if it meant never seeing him again.  
  
My mind wandered as I stared into the burning flames. After a few minutes, I shook my head and pulled my legs up to my chest. I hugged them and searched for comfort in the heat of the flames.  
  
I'm going to die. I shuddered, etching closer to the fire, trying to draw warmth from it's burning embers. I looked around at the others in their peaceful slumber. Wakka… Rikku… Lulu… Auron… Kimahri… And the one closest to me, snoring away as always. Tidus.  
  
I giggled a little bit, and gazed into his face. With a smile, I placed my hand on his forehead and stroked his blonde hair. He groaned, so I withdrew my hand quickly and just watched him sleeping. A few minutes later, I turned my head and began watching the dancing flames. A single tear slid down my cheek, but I brushed it away quickly.  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring.  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known.  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do.  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
On bended knee,  
  
That you will always be…  
  
My everything.  
  
A cold wind blew at my back, sending me a little off balance and giving me the shivers. But I made no sound and almost no movement… Just a little shiver to ease the cold.  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
A kind of love that's truly real…  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give, it won't let go  
  
I hope you'll always know…  
  
The quick movement of Tidus' hand to my knee was startling. He smiled his caring smile, and looked at me with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep.  
  
I smiled and nodded slowly. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Tidus sat up slowly, removing his hand from my knee to assist himself. "I don't think so." He laughed quietly.  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring.  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known.  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do.  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
On bended knee,  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything…  
  
I turned my head back to the flaming embers and frowned. I could see him smiling, and staring at me, through my peripheral vision.  
  
You're the breath of life in me,  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time (for all time)  
  
I have to admit, his spirit and confidence had helped me all the way here. He helped me smile when things were tough, and even when there was almost no chance of succeeding. I didn't deserve him as a guardian… No… More than a guardian, a friend.  
  
Wait. I guess he wanted to stay with me. He could have chosen to leave after the Blitzball tournament in Luca, but he didn't. He promised to stay with me forever at the lake. I guess I really don't deserve him. I shouldn't be selfish over him.  
  
"What's the matter?" I snapped back to reality as he asked this, his smile turning to a straight, yet caring frown. A tear slipped out of my eye as I thought of how Zanarkand 1000 years ago would have been.  
  
A gloved finger wiped the tear off my cheek, and I turned to Tidus.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
But I couldn't. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed quietly. A hug surrounded me and held me close to his chest, a heart beating strong and beautifully inside. I breathed in the smell of him and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Tidus…" I hugged him tightly, my sobs becoming more and more uncontrollable by the moment. "Goodbye." He pressed his cheek up close to mine and spoke quietly into my ear.  
  
"Yuna, I will find a way. I won't let you die."  
  
You are my everything (you are my everything)  
  
Nothing your love will bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
  
1.1 The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
  
  
  
I tried to smile at his comment, but none came. "Tidus. I decided that I would do this, for everyone in Spira." I paused, trying to blink back a barrage of tears. "And you, too."  
  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
  
That you will always be…  
  
1.2 Be my everything…  
  
He held me even closer now; one of his own tears slid down his cheek and collided with my own. "Yuna, I'm not going to let it happen. I will not let you die."  
  
We let go of the tight embrace, both of us with a tear-stained face. His hands cupped around my chin, as he stared me in the eyes with his very own determined ones.  
  
  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring.  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known.  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do…  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
On bended knee,  
  
That you will always be  
  
1.3 My everything…  
  
I smiled as his lips pressed up against mine. A kiss from the one I love is… All I need to smile. "I love you," He whispered on my lips.  
  
[Almost spoken:] Every night I pray,  
  
Down on bended knee,  
  
That you will always be…  
  
My everything…  
  
  
  
Oh my everything…  
  
"I will stay with you forever, Yuna."  
  
A/N: There it is, folks! My first songfic, so R/R now!! Common! I dare ya!  
  
-No one lives forever. 


End file.
